Everything's at Smarty Mart!
by englishfanatic17
Summary: Finding happiness is what really counts, and you can support your friends while hiding behind a bag of potato chips. Takes place "behind" Blush.


_Author's note: Here's my next story. This story takes place "behind" Blush. It's just a little oneshot. I did receive a request for a longer story, and I have an idea for one, but I'm still trying to work out the events._

_Author's disclaimer: I don't own Drakken, Shego, Smarty Mart, Frosted Flakes, or Wheat thins. Mindy's mine._

"To defeat one's enemy, one must first know one's enemy!" Drakken smiled triumphantly as he recited a very cliché line as though he spoke it himself. "We should pick up some milk while we're here…" He trailed off. Shego rolled her eyes at his attention span. He pushed the cart further into Smarty Mart.

"You know we're running low on a lot of things. I believe we should do the weekly shopping," Drakken looked back over his shoulder to make sure his sidekick was following.

"Whatever."

They rounded the vegetable aisle to find the long line of people waiting at the deli. Drakken grumbled something too quiet for Shego to pick up. She knew he wasn't patient enough to wait in this long line.

"Why don't you go get the other things that we need, and I'll wait here?"

"Alright," Drakken huffed and turned to walk away. He stopped when he felt a basket shove him from behind, and he yelped when the underside bar caught on his heel. He spun around to yell at the person pushing the cart but stopped when no one was there. He glanced around confused.

"Take that with you," Shego said loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to be shushed for shouting.

"Fine." He was shushed. He pulled the cart in front of him and turned down the cereal aisle. _Please be there, please be there, please be there… YES! _Drakken grinned widely as he reached for the last box of Frosted Flakes. Just as he grabbed it, another person picked it up too. As he opened his mouth to tell the person to let go, he met the eyes of a beautiful woman who wasn't that much younger than he was. A strand of her short brown hair fell in front of her beautiful blue eyes. With her French tipped fingernails she pushed the offending hair behind one small ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She spoke with a slight southern accent. It was then Drakken realized he was staring.

"No, no," he pulled himself together, "you take it."

"Are ya sure?" she hesitated before dropping the box into her small basket.

"Yes, of course." He walked past her down the aisle, not looking back for fear of exposing his blush. He picked up another kind of cereal. _Wheat thins… yuck… _

_How long does it take to freakin' cut turkey?_ Shego tapped her foot as she waited for the tiny old lady behind the counter to finish cutting the lunchmeat. As soon as the lady held the smoked turkey over the counter, Shego snatched it and briskly walked away.

She strode down the frozen food section, glancing down each aisle for Dr. D. The last aisle was where the milk was held, and also where she found Dr. D talking to a woman Shego had never seen before. Shego silently moved down the neighboring aisle to about where she thought they'd be. Drakken's voice confirmed her guess.

"Again?" Shego could hear a slight smile in his voice. She nudged a bag of plain potato chips and a bag of Nachos apart so she could see. She noticed the woman's cute face and the slight grey in her hair.

"We keep doin' this." The woman giggled. _That's a dumb thing to say… Way to point out the obvious. _Shego thought. The thief also noticed the woman flick another piece of hair away from her face and wipe her probably sweaty hand on her shorts. _Oh my god! She's into you Dr. D! Make a move!_ Shego snorted in laughter as she suddenly thought of Dr. D flirting. Her attention returned to the new acquaintances.

"My name's Mindy." The woman stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Mine's… uh… Drew." Drakken accepted the handshake. Shego silently applauded him for using his real name instead of his villain one. _He likes her too. _She smirked at the revelation.

"Well, you can have the milk this time since I got the cereal last time." _South Carolina_, Shego concluded from the sound of her accent.

"No, you have to take it because that milk goes the best with that cereal." Shego smacked her forehead_. Don't be weird, you blue idiot!_ She looked back in surprise when she heard Mindy laugh.

"Alright, then I do have to take it." Mindy grinned at Drakken. She then turned and began walking away. _Don't let her get away!_ Both villains thought at the same time.

"So, I'll… uh… see you at the next item you go to pick up." Drakken laughed weakly at his equally weak joke.

"I'm goin' to the feminine products, so unless you're buying something for your girlfriend…" Mindy looked away nervously as if unsure about something.

Drakken tried to steer the conversation away from what he thought she was thinking, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's brilliant…" Shego whispered, knowing that Mindy just used the feminine aisle to figure out if he was seeing anyone.

"Well then why don't ya call me sometime?" She ripped off a piece of the bottom of her shopping list and wrote her number down. Mindy then handed him the paper, gave him a dazzling smile, and turned down another section. Shego saw Drakken shove the small paper in his pocket, and he pulled out his cell phone. The green thief felt her leg pouch vibrate. A new text message lit up her screen.

**i m done.**

Shego sprinted down the aisle and again through the frozen food section to the deli where there was now, of course, no line.

"Ugh."

She began walking towards the front. She noticed Dr. D walking towards her with a little something extra in his step. _This Mindy really boosted his confidence. _

His smile disappeared as he looked perplexedly at her. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I was yelling at the deli workers because they were cutting too slow. Let's check-out."

After the villains had placed all of the groceries and teen magazines in the storage compartment of the hovercraft, the ride home was mostly silent… mostly. Dr. Drakken kept glancing to the passenger seat where he hoped his sidekick was no longer giving him a very smug smile. Finally, they made eye contact.

"How's Mindy?" Shego said in a blasé tone. Drakken's eye immediately refocused on the sky in front of him.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything." Shego flicked her wrist theatrically.

"So you were the laughing potato chips…"

"Yeah." Shego huffed saddened that her cover was blown. She scooted forward and placed her chin on Drakken's shoulder.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" He curiously glimpsed sideways at his invasion of personal space.

"Are you gonna call her?"

"Probably not."

"Why not?" She was surprised as to how hard she took it. It's not like he was rejecting her.

"Because I'm not going to date someone whom I had two conversations with, and besides, she took my favorite cereal." He pouted slightly.

"Oh, C'mon Doc. Live a little, would ya? She really likes you." Shego leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs.

"How do you know?"

"Can't tell ya that?"

"And why not?"

"It would be too difficult and involved to explain. Besides if I told a guy the way a girl's mind works the very balance of nature would be tipped." Drakken was getting confused. Shego continued. "Do you want me to call her for you?" She held out her hand for the number.

"Oh chyea, what would you say? 'Hello, this is Shego, the sidekick to Drew a.k.a. Dr. Drakken. He was too busy with his next take over the world scheme, but he asked me to call and set up a date because he's too incompetent to do so by himself. When's good for you?' Very good first impression…" Drakken's rant began incredulous then faded to a grumble.

"Then you have to call her."

"Why do I have to?"

"Let me answer your question with a question. What's the worst thing that could go wrong? She already thinks your funny, and she didn't make any blueberry skin jokes. I'd say your golden Doc." Sarcasm was laced behind it, but he knew she had a point.

"Fine," he groaned, "I'll call her tomorrow. Happy?"

"Are you?" That question came as a shock to him, and when he truly thought about it he was happy. He turned and met Shego's gaze. Another shock came to him as he realized that the only reason she was so persistent about this was that she wanted him to be happy.

"Yes." He said and meant it.

"Good." She picked up a magazine.

_If worse comes to worse, there's always mind control. _Suddenly Drakken slammed his fist on the steering wheel and turned sharply so they were heading back to Smarty Mart. Shego dropped her magazine.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking over the side for Kim Possible or some other emergency.

"I forgot to buy the milk."

**The End.**

_Author's end note: I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Criticisms and requests are welcome and wanted._


End file.
